1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor chip and a smart card including the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor chip electrically connected to an electronic substrate via an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) and a smart card including the semiconductor chip.
2. Background
In general, a semiconductor chip is electrically connected to an electronic substrate, for example, to a printed-circuit board (PCB) or a smart card, via wires. However, a bump formed in a semiconductor chip may be directly attached to a connecting terminal formed in the PCB. For example, in a smart card and a liquid crystal display (LCD), the bump of the semiconductor chip is connected to the electronic substrate via an ACF instead of a wire.
However, before such semiconductor chips are installed in electronic devices, the semiconductor chips need to be checked whether they operate normally or not by using automatic test equipment (ATE). In general, an electrical function test is performed on a semiconductor device, that is, a semiconductor chip, by connecting a probe tip or a needle to a pad of the semiconductor chip or to a bump formed on the pad in an electronic die sorting test (EDS).